Mondo and Rokuna's BIG Date
by McKnight
Summary: Mondo and Rokuna go on a date to a beach in Mon World, as giant and giantess.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mon Colle Knights.

**Special thanks to**: Yincira, for collaborating with me when this originated as a PM-based role play. If this fic exceeds the quality of my other works, it's because she wrote half the stuff that happens in this fic.

**Note:** For anyone who would rather read the dub names than the originals, I will also be hosting this fic on Anime GTS World, and will be using them there. Yincira preferred the original names, so I went along with it in return for her help with the fic.

**Clarification notes: **This fic takes place after the first fic in a ficseries titled Monster Collection Chronicles. During that fic, the Knights and co. had been able to access Mon World (which had been sealed off from their own world for two years after Redda's defeat) once again. However, upon returning, they found out that since the battle at Kharon had taken place, the rest of the Demon Realm's inhabitants had invaded many parts of Mon World. They also learn of another group of children who had been dedicated to protecting Mon World and fight mainly with a designated weapon and respective magic powers of a respective element each. The Knights integrate with this group in order to fight back against the invaders and bring peace to Mon World.

For more information, check the links on my profile page. They'll lead to everyone's biographies and some miscellaneous stuff that they'll learn during the first fic.

* * *

It had been months since the war had ended. Somewhere on an otherwise unpopulated beach in Mon World, one could hear some very loud thumps and several voices coming from the plateau. These were the footsteps of the renowned heroes Mondo Ohya and Rokuna Hiragi, having a date as giant and giantess.

Rokuna had decided that she and Mondo should spend some time together being fifty feet tall. She remembered enjoying the view that came with it when she and her fellow Knights assumed this form, and the idea of really getting a good view of the ocean without having to be airborne came across as romantic to her.

Rokuna was walking ahead. "Mon-chan, thanks for bringing me here," she said. "I almost didn't expect you to do this, considering how busy you seemed to be, but..."

"I thought we deserved a break like this. We've been doing a lot of stuff. Homework, school, rebuilding Mon World. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if you would even be able to take time off like this."

"Well... I managed to," she said, happily, before one of her hands went to her hair, caressing it. "Still... thank you for the invitation, again."

"No problem," the boy responded, and then paused for a few moments as he and his girlfriend stepped off the plateau and onto the sand, each in just one step.

"Y'know, going to Mon World used to be so much fun," he continued as the two of them walked down the coast, each leaving behind a trail of massive footprints in the sand. "Going on picnics, watching or participating in sporting events, even battling used to be a thrill. Even when we returned several years after we beat Redda, and were practically in boot camp, going on these adventures still came with its share of enjoyment, and battling gave me such an adrenaline rush! Nowadays, all we're doing is helping those who lost everything get on with their lives, and giving them stuff to support themselves with. Not that I hate it, but it's not as exciting these days, is it..."

"No, it isn't." she laughed. "There's some things I don't miss though."

She paused to look down at the waves crashing around her, using her foot to draw a line through the soft ground. Because of her size, this created a small sea arm. Mondo came to stand aside of her, and she quietly shared a memory from long ago with him: one casual trip to the beach when they were just kids. Sandcastles and seeking clams, before they had known the magic they knew today, had been some of the greatest things back then.

"We'll do that today as well." Mondo promised. "But not when the sand is so warm, let's swim first."

She took a deep breath of the salty air and looked up. "Alright. Let's walk a little further, there is a river mouth there. If we go into the water here, we would destroy the reefs."

With that, she ran ahead. Mondo quickly followed.

As soon as the two colossal teens reached the river mouth in question, they set their camping gear on the ground, and then began to strip down to their swimwear.

The two of them noticed the physical changes that their bodies underwent since they were kids. Mondo, clad in a tan pair of swimshorts, had gone from being the scrawny kid that he was at eleven years old, to sporting a slight six-pack. Rokuna, on her part, had revealed a white, string-knotted bikini and a rather ample amount of cleavage upon taking her dress off.

"Rokuna-chan," started Mondo, while the two of them were still standing up. "You look so hot! What made you decide to switch to that all of the sudden?"

"Thought you seeing me like this would be a bit of a treat," she answered, blushing.

In the past, she had worn one-piece swimsuits. Normally, she was self-conscious about her body, and she indeed became embarrassed when she found out she was downright naked upon transforming into an angel on at least one occasion (something she didn't pay attention to while in that form). Self-conscious as she still was, she had decided to loosen up somewhat.

"One thing, though," she continued, as she sat down to open up her stuff. "We're not gonna get it on until we're married. Okay?"

"You got it," Mondo replied, as the girl took out something black and inflatable from her backpack. The boy watched as she blew air into it, and it gradually took the form of an orca whale.

After it was fully inflated, Rokuna carried it in her arm and strutted into the water, creating not the tiny splashes that any normal-sized person would make in the shallow part, but a much deeper sound, as if boulders had been falling into the drink.

"Hey," the girl happily called back, as she got on the back of her whale. "Come on in!" Mondo, who had momentarily stood there to look at her from behind, then followed her into the water and dove horizontally to submerge himself in the salty liquid.

They went further into the water than would have been possible in human form; the powerful currents of the lower sea bed were nothing but a fun way to drift on. Rokuna had a bit of a headstart, but Mondo caught on soon enough. Once he emerged at her side, she swam away again.

"Catch me!" she called. On her inflatable orca, she could move just a little faster, but Mondo wasn't easily thrown off. He found a large rock underwater, stepped on it and jumped. Once he was in the air, he used a wind spell to give him just the edge he needed. He landed in the water right behind her and grabbed the orca's tail, pulling it over. Rokuna half yelped, half laughed as she plunged into the water.

"No fair, Mon-chan, you used magic."

"Hey, you never said I couldn't." he laughed.

"Just know next time I'll be playing the same game." she said as she tried to find her footing on the seabed. "Augh!"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I stepped on a clam, it closed around my toe." she said. Taking a deep breath, she submerged while Mondo held onto the inflatable orca. She quickly appeared again.

"Mon-chan, come see this, it's beautiful!" She held up half of a clam, which reflected all the hues of the rainbow in the bright sun. "There's a whole colony of these, let's collect the empty ones!"

"Alright, one moment!" Mondo went to a nearby set of rocks sticking above water and positioned the inflatable orca on it, so it would not float away. Rokuna meanwhile summoned a monster.

"Please, will you come?" Her request was heeded and the White Dolphin emerged. Surprised to find them as giants, he was startled, but then realized he hadn't been magically shrunk and approached.

"Hello, Mon Colle Knights. You'd like a sub-water breathing spell?"

Rokuna nodded. It only took a few moments for Mondo to come back, before the dolphin worked his magic.

"Say, how did you get so big anyway," inquired the dolphin, after the Knights thanked him.

"Just something we learned from a group of freedom fighters," Rokuna answered.

"Yeah!" Mondo added. "We learned all kinds of cool stuff while we were there! How to fight with a sword, running at light-speed, even cheating death and bringing each other back to life when one of us got killed. Not that getting killed was awesome, of course."

"I even got to become a cute little fairy once," said Rokuna. "I'll never forget that."

"Man, I sure miss our old friends that we fought alongside with."

"So do I," said Rokuna to Mondo, before turning to the dolphin again. "Anyway, thanks for your help." Mondo also gave the dolphin his thanks, before the sea mammal returned to wherever he had been before being summoned.

The two teenagers then disappeared beneath the surface.

Some distance of the reefs was a colony of giant monster clams, taking advantage of the currents of the nearby river. They would have been the size of cars for normal sized humans, but as giants Mondo and Rokuna could easily pick them up. Careful not to disturb the living ones, they crossed the field. Most open clams had already drifted off, but here and there a few remained.

Here, Mondo caught sight of a slightly open clam and a gleam inside it; a single pearl in perhaps the entire field. Rokuna was a little farther away already, perhaps he could get it out and present it to her. Maybe he could wedge one of the clam shells between the opening and ....

The clam promptly shut itself at the slightest touch. Hm. He tried remembering what name the clam species was so he could summon it and ask it to open, but it didn't come to mind.

"Mon-chan, what's the matter?" Rokuna asked, noticing he had stopped swimming.

"Well uhm ...." Well, his surprise was ruined in any case. "This clam has a pearl. I wanted to see whether I could get it out for you."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I can make plenty of nice things with the shells we've got. Plus ... it's a sweet gesture, whether you succeeded or not." She then floated closer to Mondo and kissed the tip of his nose.

Mondo blushed upon receiving Rokuna's kiss.

"Sure is pretty around here, isn't it?" Rokuna commented a few moments after landing her kiss.

"It is," Mondo replied. "I could just imagine you posing casually somewhere around here."

"I wish someone could take a picture of us together down here."

"In any case, this feels so great. Just the two of us, and no one else. Not even your parents or Seechee."

Rokuna giggled in delight. The two of them stopped talking for a few moments, enjoying the indigo scenery around them.

"Say, Mon-chan," she continued after a while. "Do you have any favorite memories from when we went to Mon World? Aside from meeting other girls?"

"Oh, do I! The first time we went, and got our first Monster Item on the same day. Meeting Pegasus for the first time. How about you?"

"Well, there was that time when we met the fairies. They were so cute! And going to the vampire's castle. I thought that would've been a great place to have a picnic, if it weren't for your fear of the undead."

"Err, yeah," said Mondo, awkwardly. "Great day. We defeated him with garlic breath. Very strong garlic breath."

"What's wrong about garlic?"

"Eh .... you know. Too much." he muttered.

"Look, I didn't know it was too much for you, okay? What does it matter? We won."

"And I had five days of horrible breath." he said as he crossed his arms. "And you just won't stop making it."

"Hmp." She turned away. "Well, whatever you think, as long as Beginner loves it, I'll keep making it."

"And I'll safely hide in the Siblinghood of Garlic Resistance along with your dad and Saki and Luke and everyone else." he said in overacted, mock serious tone.

"Oh you .... my cooking is not that bad." But she couldn't hold back a laugh at his humorous tone.

"Hey, even Seechee's in the Siblinghood, that says something."

She looked over her shoulder and glared at him, but he was now doing his hardest to focus on memories that didn't involve garlic, and currently he was practically throwing her the memory of meeting Seechee. They had come here to have fun and make some good memories, so why waste the day bickering? She gave in quickly.

"You know, meeting Lailai always was some sort of fun. I always wonder how she stored all those hundreds of fuzzballs of doom in her coat."

"Some of those things can floor giants. They're not normal, I'm pretty sure Lai Lai's coat contains a hidden universe that gives things superpowers." Mondo wondered.

"Speaking of giants, this must be what it's like to be the Sea Giant." Rokuna said as she twirled around in the water.

"Yeah, except he has to sit on a chair all day and rule a kingdom, we get to have fun!"

At that moment Rokuna noticed something coming across the stream. A number of large creatures were approaching.

"Mon-chan, listen."

At first a soft hum, then a series of rattles and high squeaks carried through the water. They were far away, but with this size Mondo and Rokuna could easily pick up their song.

"Those are whales, right?"

She nodded. "Humpback whales, I think."

"Let's go make a few more nice memories, Rokuna-chan!" Mondo said. With that, he went to the surface to where the plastic orca had been parked. On the little island he set down the shells he had gathered, Rokuna surfaced as well and added her collection; they'd pick them up later.

They turned the orca sideways so they could each lean on it and started swimming in the direction where they could see fountains spray up. Soon the strong outer currents of the ocean caught them and they were carried along in the direction of the whales.

Rokuna looked over at Mondo while the two of them paddled their way with the orca.

"Mon-chan. How about one of us holds on to this while the other dives down with the whales?"

"Sure," replied Mondo.

Rokuna let go and submerged herself to mingle with the whales.

At first the whales were alarmed to find these large things approaching, fearing they might be predators like the Ogopogo, but Rokuna quickly created a mental link and assured them they meant no harm. They weren't sapient like some monsters, they didn't immediately trust her, but their curiosity won out. Fancying them another set of aquatic giants, they approached.

Rokuna carefully brushed her hand across the back of the nearest whale, careful to not affect any of the seapocks. A pleased rattle sounded as she scratched at an itchy spot. The others circled around her, still a bit cautious but increasingly calmer by her peaceful approach.

Wordlessly she asked them whether they wanted to play, then led them to the surface. Soon enough, Mondo was surrounded by the spray of airholes and their gray backs. Rokuna surfaced again, carried up by one of them.

"Mon-chan, toss that over here!" she called, indicating the inflatable toy. Mondo did so and Rokuna let go of the whale's back, so she had her hands free to tap it in another direction. There a whale emerged, jumping into the air. So it became a rather strange variant of playing fall, except with whales replacing both the ball and humans (save for Mondo and Rokuna).

Much like dolphins they played with the toy, a rare thing for the whales since they hardly ever found something large yet light enough to allow such games.

The game went on until dusk, with Mondo and Rokuna hitting the orca like a volleyball and the whales jumping out of the water to bounce it.

Eventually, they all got tired of the game. The whales went on their way, and the Knights returned to the river mouth. Now that the air was cooler, they decided the time was right to build a sandcastle.

They chose a spot a little further down the beach and started by scooping together as much of the surrounded sand as they could. Then they each began working on one side of the pile, trying to raise a tower and then smaller ones around it. More than a few times the structure would collapse, unstable by the constant crashing of the waves. But they'd just laugh and start again.

"Oh, we forgot our shells!" Rokuna suddenly said.

"I'll get them!" Mondo offered and up he was, making an epic dive into the water as soon as he reached deep grounds. He quickly returned from the little island, carrying the results of the "treasure hunt".

"He-ere t-they arrre." he said with slightly clattering teeth.

"Oh, you're cold." Rokuna stood up and walked to their nearby bags, pulling out a towel. "Here you go, Mon-chan."

He took the towel and folded it around him as he sat down. Rokuna sat down as well and turned her face to the sun. It was setting now, forming a large disc above the purple and red horizon.

"Pretty, isn't it?" said Rokuna.

"It sure is," replied Mondo.

That night, the two Knights were back on the plateau, once again fully clothed. Mondo had built a campfire with some firewood that they had brought along; they had watered it with the Forest Angel's growth water earlier that day. He used some magic to ignite the wood, and the two giants then started to eat dinner and as they sat near the fire.

From where they were seated they could see towards the whole horizon and the view of the sky was unlimited. So, it didn't take long before they started a playful game of finding and naming star signs. Off course there probably already were names for them, but that didn't matter. Clearer than earth's sky had been, it offered enough material for the game to continue once they had finished dinner.

"See those three there, with the chain that curls around them and the field in its middle?"

"Yeah ... lemme think for a moment. Uhm .... I know, that's Coatl Discovering Motherly Patience With A Nest Of Poodles Arguing About The Remote Control."

She laughed; much like all the names before it true game was to be as nonsensical about it as possible.

"And if we connect that other cloud there, it'd be Coatl Discovering Its Motherly Side With A Nest Of Poodles And Together They Are Chasing A Terrified Bowl Of Sushi."

Now it was Mondo's turn to laugh. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd keep this up all night."

"Yes, but we need to get up tomorrow and return to work." Rokuna sighed. "I'll miss this."

"We'll do it again sometime soon." he promised. "Just let me know whenever you need a break."

"Thank you, Mon-chan."

When the Knights woke early the next morning, they had a brief breakfast and then dismantled and packed everything. Rokuna had afterwards returned to her normal size, having already agreed with Mondo that he'd do so as well, so that they could look at what they left behind as they headed back to the Eagle. Before shrinking back down to his regular size, though, Mondo decided to do one more thing, now that there was enough light and space for it.

"What are you doing, Mon-chan?" inquired Rokuna as the still colossal boy picked up a rock. He then carved something into the earth, and it took about a minute or two before he put the rock down and lifted her up in his palm.

"Ohhhh, I see..." she said. Etched into the ground was a pierced heart and a Japanese message that would have translated into "Mondo & Rokuna wur here".

Mondo had returned to his regular height before he and Rokuna started heading back. As the two of them walked along the cliff, they looked happily at the footprints they had left behind, and the sandcastle they had built. They knew that time would wash those away, hence Mondo's message in the grass. But of course, with the powers they learned from the Cult of McKnight, they would always be able to return and create more footprints.

"Y'know, I'd like to actually sit in one of those footprints one day", commented Rokuna.

"Well, even though we and our friends from the Cult have long since lost our innocence, there's a saying that it's never too late to enjoy your childhood", replied Mondo.

"And enjoy it we sure did," said Rokuna with delight.


End file.
